jamesbrownofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Reflections on James Brown: Dr. Cornel West
Princeton professor, author Cornel West is 'Living and Loving Out Loud' By [http://connect.nj.com/user/sgewing/posts.html Inside Jersey Staff' '] [http://twitter.com/insidejersey Follow on Twitter] on October 26, 2009 at 10:00 AM, updated October 26, 2009 at 2:34 PM {C}Cornel West is an American philosopher, author, critic, pastor, actor, and civil rights activist. Photo by Patti Sapone/The Star-Ledger Cornel West talks a lot about truth — about the need for truth-telling and being true to oneself. For 30 years, the Princeton University professor, recognized as one of the leading intellectuals of his generation, has been on a mission to tell it as he sees it. And the best-selling author and cultural commentator has never been at a loss for subjects: love, justice, politics, race, history, religion. Read more: http://www.nj.com/insidejersey/index.ssf/2009/10/professor_cornel_west.html = = = = =Cornel West = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia For the area of the Ithaca campus, see'' 'Cornell West Campus. '' '''Cornel Ronald West (born June 2, 1953) is an American philosopher, academic, activist, author, and prominent member of theDemocratic Socialists of America. West is a 1973 graduate of Harvard University and received his PhD at Princeton University. He is currently a professor of African American Studies at Princeton and of Religious Philosophy and Christian Studies at the Union Theological Seminary in New York. Read more: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cornel_West ={C} = ' ' Tuesday, May 21, 2013 Conference focuses on James Brown, Nov. 29-30 =Posted November 15, 2007; 05:36 p.m. = =by Staff = Tweet e-mail | [[|print]] The life, career and cultural impact of one of America's most influential musicians, James Brown, will be discussed in a conference Thursday and Friday, Nov. 29-30, in Richardson Auditorium, Alexander Hall. "'Ain't That a Groove': The Genius of James Brown" will feature scholars and critics from around the country as well as Brown's former tour manager, Alan Leeds, and musician and producer Ahmir "?uestlove" Thompson of the Roots. Brown, known as "The Godfather of Soul," died in December 2006 at age 73 after a half-century as one of America's best-selling musical artists. With hits such as "Papa's Got a Brand New Bag," "I Got You (I Feel Good)" and "Say It Loud -- I'm Black and I'm Proud," Brown's pioneering rhythm-and-blues and funk styles influenced countless pop, rock and hip-hop artists. Read more: http://www.princeton.edu/main/news/archive/S19/51/65E59/ =Obituaries = =Hardworking Godfather of Soul = By'' 'Yvonne Shinhoster Lamb' '' Washington Post Staff Writer Tuesday, December 26, 2006; Page A01 James Brown, the high-energy Godfather of Soul who left his signature beat on funk, R&B, disco and rap and electrified generations with his riveting onstage performances, died early yesterday at Emory Crawford Long Hospital in Atlanta. He was 73 and had been hospitalized with pneumonia since Sunday. Brown's music transcended generations and musical genres, beginning in the mid-1950s and continuing to the present. His sliding, gliding, sweat-breaking dance steps and splits and jumps brought audiences to their feet the world over. With his pompadour, showy outfits and a repertoire of songs that defied inertia, he was a phenomenal performer. Read more: http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2006/12/25/AR2006122500049.html